Kilometros
by Ryuusai
Summary: Songfic.RenxHoro.A cientos de kilometros, y nada mas que dos dias, ya se extraña a esa persona. Que se puede hacer?...bendito sea el telefono nn


Songfic

Hola D yo denueo! xD con otro Song fic P este es Shonen-ai suavecito nn lendo hermoso - lo hice anoche xD estaba escuchando esta cancion de sin bandera xD y me dio O.o comenzé a escribir, y se lo mostré a una amiga P me dijo que estaba lendo XD va especialmente dedicado a Seinko nOn que me cayó super bn xD, a mi amiga Takao P que siempre lee mis estupideces xD, a Hee-chan que siempre me ayuda con mis problemas emocionales nOn y a Risa.Haradaa XD que me cayó super bien tambien xD jajajaja

Sin mas ò.o el fic

Y que nada es miio xD pero ya saben, me los wiño un ratito pal fic xD

Tema: Kilometros

Grupo: Sin Bandera

--------------------------------------------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siento, pero es muy importante, Horo - se disculpó el Tao, bajando la mirada.

-No importa...Solo serán dos semanas verdad? -dijo el ainu, intentando comprender, y no hacer que su adorado chino se sintiera mas mal de lo que ya se sentía.

- Si ...Dos largas semanas - dijo triste el chino

-Tranquilo, tu sabes que yo estaré aqui esperandote, te lo prometo - dijo el ainu, abrazandolo con ternura, y acariciando su cabeza y besando la frente del chino.

-Lo se, gracias...musito, abrazando tambien al ainu.

Serían 2 largas y tristes semanas en china...

----------------------- o o-------------------------

Ya iban dos dias, y se sentía tan vacio como antes, cuando aun no estaba con el, y no había tenido el tiempo de llamar a Horo... entre tanta reunion, llegaba tarde a su casa, y la voz de cansancio seguramente no animaría al ainu.

Ya su hermana varias veces le había dicho, que cuando amara a alguien, no soportaría estar mas de tres dias sin una llamada, mas nunca le hizo caso, hasta ahora y la corregía, no podían ser mas de dos dias.

RIIIIIING...RIIIIIING

Sonó el telefono del chino, en plena madrugada, miró la pantalla con aburrimiento, temiendo que fuera su madre, diciendole que debía ir a otra reunion, mas no era ella...Era Horo-Horo!

-Hola? - dijo el chino, aun sin creerlo.

-Hola Ren! tanto tiempo! -dijo la voz de su adorado ainu...con ese tono de alegría tan caracteristico siempre estampado en su voz.

_Aun a cientos de kilometros_

_Parece tu voz darme calor igual que un sol_

_Y siento como un cambio armonico_

_Va componiendo una cancion en mi interior._

- Tanto tiempo Horo - dijo sonriendo, como si estuviera hablando en persona con ese tonto...- como pudiste llamarme?

-Ren! se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo jajajaja! -dijo riendo , el solo escuchar esa risa, que tanto le desesperaba como a la vez le encantaba, le hacia crecer mas ese sentimiento calido en su pecho - Ay gatito, me imagino que sonries...me entran unas ganas de abrazarte...

- Hmp, solo 12 dias mas Horo..."podremos estar juntos otra vez"

_Se que seguirlo suiena logico_

_Pero no olvido tu perfume magico_

_y en este encuentro telefonico_

_he recordado que estoy loco por ti_

- No creas que se me a olvidado lo de que no me has llamado - dijo el ainu, fingiendo enojo - estoy muy sentido por eso, Tao

-Disculpa Horo, he estado muy ocupado y ... -se disculpaba Ren, creyendo el enojo de su ainu - Horo? - preguntó extrañado el chino, al sentir una risa por el otro lado del telefono.

-Jaja...Ay...Ren, estaba bromeando - dijo a carcajadas, Ren ya imaginaba la cara de Horo, con los ojos cerrados y enconjiendo los hombros con torpeza - se muy bien que estas ocupado en esas reuniones, no te preocupes, pero no temas en llamarme cansado...el solo escuchar tu voz me tranquiliza... Es verdad! pero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza chino xD

-jejeje...Ok...gracias, ainu baka -susurro Ren, sonriendo

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono_

_Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor_

_Que todo es perfecto_

_Cuando te diento_

_Tan cerca aunque estes...tan lejos_

-Te extraño, chino orgulloso

-Yo tambien te extraño, hielo idiota ...Me haces mucha falta -dijo dejandose llevar - Ehemmm! -carraspeó avergonzado.

-Jajajajajaa XD Ren, lo aceptaste! me extrañas mucho! w no puedes vivir sin mi! jajajajaja -dijo burlandose -

-No es cierto ¬/¬

-te estas sonrojando! xD!

-Yo no...! ...Como lo sabes? O.oU

-Ren...te conozco...se tus reacciones de memoria

-idiota ¬/¬

-entonces...te hago falta?

-si...me haces falta -admitió - pero no te creas

_A varios cientos de kilometros_

_tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor_

_en cuanto cuelgues el telefono_

_Se quedara pensando mi corazón..._

-Bueno Chinito, tengo que cortar, la capitana me llama n nU

-Ok, jeje, saludos por allá

-Esta bien, nos vemos

-Nos vemos, baka -dijo suspirando y colgando el telefono.

Se acomodó en su cama con el celular en la mano, aun con la sensacion de calidez en el pecho, esa calidez embriagante y hermosa...llamada amor.

RIIIIIIIING

Volvió a contestar sin mirar la pantalla, sabiendo de sobra quien era.

-Hola?

-Hola Ren! Te llamo porque n.nU se me olvido decirte algo muy muy importante! -dijo el ainu, entusiasmado.

-Si, que es?

-Ai shiteru minino

-Ai shiteru mo, hielito -contestó, sonriendo con ternura

-Eso, nos vemos P tengo que ir a cenar xD tengo hambre

-Ok -dijo riendo- nos vemos baka

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono_

_Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor_

_Que todo es perfecto_

_Cuando te diento_

_Tan cerca aunque estes...tan lejos_

Colgó, ahora si dejó el telefono sobre la mesa, Horo no llamaría mas esa noche. Abrazó la almohada fuertemente, imaginando a su ainu, podía hasta sentir su aroma...si se seguían llamando así cada dia pasaría mas rapido.

Y su relacion se fortaleceria

"buenas noches Horo" -envió en un mensaje, a su amado Ainu-

Al poco tiempo, recibio la respuesta

"Buenas noches, minino"

Que lindos recuerdos tendría mas tarde...

----------------------- o o-------------------------

-Reen! -gritó un torbellino peliazul, saltandole encima a Ren - TT te extrañé! TT

-Hola Horo ñn -saludó el chino, reacomodandose la camisa, que habí quedado muy desordenada cuando 'cierto' peliazul le cayó encima.

-Como estas, que tal el viaje? -dijo sonriendole, y ayudandole a llevar sus maletas.

-Bien, mira lo que te traje -dijo, buscando en su bolsillo -toma -le entregó a horo una bolsita de papel

-Que es? O.o

-abrelo, es una sorpresa

- - adoro las sorpresas! -dijo bastante entusiasmado abriendo el paquete. Encontrandose con una docena de pasteles chinos de duraznos - OO para mi! graccias! -exclamo Horito dandole un rapido beso a Ren-

-¬/¬ de nada

-Estan deliciosos! XD -dijo el ainu saboreando- deberías salir mas seguido xD

-idiota...-dijo fingiendo enojo-

-Oh vamos Ren, sabes que no es verdad!

-hmp -musitó dandole la espalda al ainu-

-Reen ...-llamó el ainu, abrazandolo por la espalda - sabes que estaba bromeando ññ

-se ¬¬ claro

-De veras! TT

-Esta bien...-dijo acariciando el cabello del de Hokkaido

-Te extrañé...

-Yo tambien -dijo, volteandose y dandole un suave beso al ainu-

"Bendito sea el telefono" pensaron ambos, antes de sonreir con complicidad.

**Fin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? OO tomatazos XD etc ya saben, Reviews please! ---- que de eso vivo yo xD (Vivo de mi publico xDDD)

Bye Bye D


End file.
